Moth to a Flame (Godzilla x Mothra)
by TheMothzillaBlogs
Summary: After being resurrected, Mothra travels to Skull Island to reunite with her lost love. (CW: Sexual Content)


Moth to a Flame

_Skull Island._

That was where he'd gone to.

That was where the Titans were gathering.

Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters kept her wings just above the clouds as she soared over the Pacific Ocean. Even from miles above sea level, she could hear the crashing of tides and the scurrying of birds below. Such sounds were commonplace for humanity. But for Mothra, they were a much needed comfort. The recent Titan attacks had caused unthinkable amounts of damage to the Earth's ecosystems, threatening nature and humankind alike. And as a being sworn to protect both, Mothra had found the wanton destruction to be nearly unbearable.

_It's over now_, she told herself.

_The death, the violence, the suffering…it's finally over._

_But for how long?_

Before she could get lost in her worries again, she quickly shifted her attention back to her next destination.

Skull Island.

Where the Titan known as Kong would surely awaken soon.

But before that happened, Mothra was determined to reunite with the one she'd given her life to protect.

The one she called her king.

Godzilla.

…

It hadn't even taken an hour for Mothra to arrive at the island. While recovery seemed to be going smoothly, she could tell that considerable damage had been done. Large sections of foliage had been either burned or demolished, and several indentations had been left in the surrounding mountains. While Mothra had sworn to protect humanity, she could not ignore what they were capable of doing to their environment.

Her stance on humankind had so often put her at odds with her fellow Titans; even her own brother Battra. But no matter what amounts of opposition she faced, she'd always been the first one to step in when the people of Earth were threatened. She'd even given her life for them on multiple occasions.

Though this time had been slightly different.

While she had sacrificed herself for the survival of humanity, she had also done it for the life of Godzilla, who'd been pushed to the brink of death by the cruel King Ghidorah.

With all of his power, Ghidorah had brought the King of the Monsters to his knees, forcing Mothra to intervene and shield her significant other from the three-headed beast's attacks.

While her death had been painful, she'd been able to lend Godzilla her own strength, giving him the edge he needed to finally defeat Ghidorah and regain control of the Titans.

And fortunately, unlike most Titans, Mothra could never truly die. Even if she were destroyed, she would only need to hatch from one of her many eggs in order to be restored. Though this ability did not make death itself any less painful, it had allowed the Queen to learn from her past mistakes and avoid dying the same way twice, making her actions in battle more thoughtful and strategic than those of her fellow Titans.

But now, after being greatly wounded by Rodan, facing the full power of King Ghidorah, taking weeks to regenerate, and flying thousands of miles to this island, the Queen of the Monsters was more than ready for a rest.

…

After flying to the other side of the island, Mothra came across a long stretch of beach by the western shoreline. And sure enough, lying tiredly in the water was none other than her king.

Godzilla had laid himself flat on his back along the edge of the shore, his spines sinking deep into the soft sand below the tide. With his eyes closed and his arms folded atop his chest, he allowed himself to rest as his body slowly healed from the injuries caused by King Ghidorah.

Mothra flew over towards Godzilla and gently landed on his chest, gazing at his face while she waited for him to awaken.

A few minutes later, the king's face began to twitch as he reacted to the soft fur brushing up against his skin. After shifting and turning his head for a moment or two, his eyes opened at last. And as soon as he saw Mothra's face staring back at him, his entire body tensed.

Then, without hesitation, Mothra leapt forward, allowing Godzilla take her in his arm and grace her with a kiss.

The Queen purred as her lover's tongue gently grazed her thorax, her wings shimmering with pleasure as his hot breath warmed her freezing body. Mothra then gave the King a kiss of her own, delicately licking the wounds that still covered his neck. The kisses lasted for a couple of seconds until Mothra finally rested her head against Godzilla's neck. The King continued licking her fur as they spoke to one another with their thoughts.

_You came back…_

_Of course I did._

_I was so scared._

_Of what?_

_Of losing you. I know you always come back, but this time felt…different. For the last few days, I was worried that you wouldn't…_

_Shhh…_

Mothra then placed her two front legs on her mate's shoulders.

_I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever._

_I know, but…_

The King sighed to himself.

_You didn't have to do that…Sacrifice yourself for me…_

_Of course I didn't have to. But I _chose_ to. Because I couldn't stand to see you suffer._

_I couldn't stand to see _you_ suffer either._

_I know. But there was no other way. You were the only one who could defeat Ghidorah. If you had died right there, _neither_ of us would have survived._

_I know…I just…_

He held Mothra closer.

_I just hated seeing you like that. If only I'd done more…If only…_

Mothra then licked the side of his cheek.

_You did more than enough. You did more than the rest of us _ever_ could. And in the end, you saved us. _All_ of us._

_I couldn't have done it without _you.

_True._

A grin graced Godzilla's face.

_Just promise me you'll never do that again, okay?_

Mothra nodded her head.

_Okay. But for now…_

Her wings covered the King's torso as she climbed on top of him.

_…__let's enjoy this time we have together, shall we?_

Godzilla placed a hand on Mothra's back.

_Yes, my Queen._

The two Titans then leaned forward into a warm, passionate kiss.

Their tongues danced as Mothra gently rubbed up against Godzilla's chest. The King's deep growls caused her body to vibrate, sending chills down her back and making her hairs stand on end. Her purrs grew louder as the King's massive tongue caressed her tiny beak. It wasn't even a few minutes before she lowered her abdomen down toward his thighs.

The King's tail was wagging now, causing the surrounding water to splash onto both him and his Queen. The water may have been cold, but the Titans payed it no mind. All they could focus on at the moment was each other.

A few seconds later, Mothra felt Godzilla entering her. The pleasure she felt was indescribable, her once soft purrs transforming into loud, sharp moans. Godzilla was even louder as his subdued growls became heavy bursts of breath that nearly blew Mothra back.

The Queen's antennae twitched with every thrust, and her wings shimmered with anticipation as she prepared to reach her climax. Godzilla's right hand dug into Mothra's thorax while his free left hand clawed and scraped at the wet sand beneath them.

And then, in perfect unison, the King and Queen finally released.

Their roars boomed and echoed across the island, causing every surrounding animal to either fly or scurry away to safety. Godzilla saw a large flock of birds fly overhead as he gazed into his lover's eyes. His chest heaved and shook with every breath, and he slightly shifted his body to make sure Mothra wouldn't fall off.

The Titans relaxed for a moment or two before Mothra laid back down and nuzzled her head against Godzilla's snout. The King responded by folding both of his arms over his Queen and holding her close to him. As they both rested on that still, quiet beach beneath the setting sun, they spoke with each other once more before resting.

_Can we just stay like this?_

_We can. For now. Until we have to fight again._

_We don't _have_ to fight again. We could just leave this place and be together. Forever._

_You and I both know that's not true._

_I've already proven myself. Maybe he won't face me after all._

_We've known for millennia that this would happen eventually. And I can feel that the time will be approaching soon._

_I don't want to face him._

_You _have_ to. It's _destiny_, my love. The humans foretold it long ago. You _must_ defeat him to hold your position among the Titans._

The King sighed once again.

_I know. I just…I just wish things could be different._

_Things _will_ be different once you defeat him. Once you truly solidify yourself as King…_

The Queen nuzzled him with her beak.

_…__we can finally live together in peace._

Godzilla smiled.

_I can't wait for that day._

Mothra smiled as well.

_Neither can I._

Their eyes closed.

Their bodies relaxed.

And while still in each other's grasps, the King and Queen of the Monsters allowed themselves to rest.

_Long live the King._

_And long live the Queen._


End file.
